the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Antal Pálinkás-Pallavicini
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/P%C3%A1link%C3%A1s-Pallavicini_Antal Antal Pálinkás (born Antal Pallavicini) (Budapest, 30 July 1922 - Budapest, 10 December 1957) Major Honvéd, the executed martyr of the 1956 Revolution. After the change of regime in 1989 they were rehabilitated and posthumously promoted to Colonel. Sergeant Antal Pallavicini was born on July 30, 1922 in Budapest, as a child of two long-standing aristocratic families. His father was the Pallavicini George Sorcerer from the Pallavicini family in Italy. His mother was the Countess Borbála Andrássy of Stripszentkirály and Krasznahorka. His mother's grandfather was Count Tivadar Andrassy of Csíkszentkirály and Krasznahorka, who died in 1905, the son of Gyula Andrássy, the first prime minister of the Austro-Hungarian Monarchy. Antal Pallavicini started to work at the Weiss Manfréd Machine Factory in Csepel after graduating from high school. In December 1940, he joined the Hungarian Royal Army as a volunteer. In 1941 he was admitted to the Ludovika Academy. In 1943 he was deployed as a military lieutenant. After the German occupation of Hungary (19 March 1944), he joined the anti-Nazi anti-Fascist resistance movement. He participated in the creation of the Hungarian Front, as a liaison of the military group of the Democratic Resistance Movement led by Endre Bajcsy-Zsilinszky and his associates. Following the arrest of the leaders of the organization, he crossed the front line and fell into the capture of the Soviet Red Army in the area of Timişoara. In the volunteer-shifted troops organized by the Hungarian soldiers, he was assigned to battalion commander. However, the volunteer division for fighting the Germans was no longer deployed. Antal Pallavicini is NKVD 126. he was a Soviet-Brigade leader in the Prison Police of Nyikolajevi, later head of the camp hospital. In February 1946, he returned home from Soviet warfare. He successfully passed the certification procedure so he could stay on the military track. He was assigned to the equipment group management. From 1947 he became Assistant to Secretary General Beleznay, Major General of the Defense Forces. His brother, junior. György Pallavicini was captured by the Germans for their participation in the resistance movement and was hurled to Dachauba. After returning home in 1946, the Hungarian authorities arrested him and handed over to NKVD, and in 1949 he died in a Siberian camp. Antal Pallavicini joined the Hungarian Communist Party in 1947. In 1948 he was honored with the Bronze Degree of the Hungarian Freedom Merit Order for his antifascist activities during the war. He became a member of the Hungarian Workers' Party, founded in 1948. In 1950 he served in the Piliscsaba Armory Regiment, where he was appointed a battalion commander. In 1951 he was placed in Aszód, in the rank of regiment. This year, he changed his Pallavicini family's name to the plebeian-sounded Pálinka. In 1954 he was promoted to lieutenant colonel, but he was accused of abuse. He was recalculated in Eger in the commanding post of a battalion of a car gunner. At the same time, his candidacy was abolished in the MDP, with reference to the great aristocratic title of his ancestor. In July 1955, he was assigned to the Rétság Páncélos Polgár Polgár Polgár Polgár Polgár Polgár Polgár Polgár Polgár Péter, By 1956, he rose to the post of Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces. The post of the 1956 Revolution was in this position. On October 30, 1956, he was elected president of the Military Revolutionary Military Council of the Retypian Warship. He was in contact with local civilian revolutionary organizations, and several times he provided arms and ammunition to the National Guard. On the same day, the Újpest National Committee sent an armed group for the release of Cardinal Jozsef Mindszenty, who was guarded in Felsőpetény, Almássy Castle. The ÁVH Guard broke out without fighting, the rebels took the released Mindszenty to the barracks of the Retypan. Some of the officers of the Rétság Regiment participated in the campaign (Róbert Stift, Gyula Vajtai, Lieutenant József Tóth, Lieutenant Béla Galajda). Major Pauline himself did not yet take part in the events. Zoltán Tildy, Minister of State, had commanded the commander of the regiment that day to deliver Mindszent to Budapest, with adequate insurance. On October 31 in the morning, Major Pálinkás, head of the regiment and military council of the regiment, sunken weapons, battle tanks, military trucks, truckers of Újpest insurgents, and two Pobas columns, sent to Mindszenty in Budapest, who could comment on the Hungarian Radio on November 1 . The cardinal praised the soldiers who were accompanying him, including Major Pálinkás. In the Buda Castle, Major General Pálinkás's detachments provided the guarding of the Archbishop's Palace in Úri Street until November 4, when the news of the attack by the Soviet troops went to Cardinal Mindszenty to the American Embassy. In Népszabadság, on November 25, 1956, a newspaper article, "Cardinal Mindszenty's Appeal in the Counter-Revolutionary Experiment", published Pálinkas as one of the leaders of the counter-revolution and accused the Cardinal's violent liberation. The article aimed at the aristocratic origins of the article and the activities of his father, György Pallavicini, against the 1919 Hungarian Council of Soviet Republic. Despite the ominous signs, he did not even think of leaving his country because he did not commit a crime. Major Pauline, along with several officers, was arrested on 25 December 1956 and then released. He did not want to go to the armed service of the new system. He did not sign the officer's declaration, he himself applied for his disarmament, which occurred on January 4, 1957. He then worked as a garage master at Mohács Street Garage. On February 6, 1957, he was arrested again. They were brought before a military court. He was accused of illegally escaping Cardinal Mindszenty, signing a counter-revolutionary flyer, and leading a movement to overthrow the popular democratic state system. At the time of his investigative detention, Gyula Háy was a drummer who was sentenced to six years in prison by the Supreme Court of the People's Court Council on charges of directing participation in the anti-state organization. (He wrote his memoirs after his resignation and later recalled them.) On September 16, 1957, Antal Pálinkás was sentenced to life imprisonment by the Budapest Military Court at first instance. Following the appeal of the prosecutor, his sentence was aggravated by the death sentence of the Special Council of the Supreme Court Military College on November 11, 1957. His petition was rejected. On the 10th of December, 1957, he was executed in the National Prison of Budapest and his body was thrown into an undisclosed grave in the 301 parcel of the New Public Cemetery in Budapest. Cardinal Mindszenty was deeply shaken by the carrying out of Major Pálinkás's execution. "His death is related to what happened to me," he wrote in his Memorials of 1974. Major Lajos Garami (* 1919), the second-degree prosecutor of the second-degree prosecutor, was sentenced to ten years' imprisonment, and he was released in 1961. His left-wing family members were still watched by the political police of the Kádár system, blocking college studies from his children. He married twice, his first wife, Judit Székely (1924-1999), married in Budapest on May 24, 1947. Marriage was unveiled in 1952. From their marriage, a boy was born, András Pallavicini, in 1948, who lived in Hungary until 1973 and then disbanded, living in Toronto today, only to visit home after the change of regime. Antal Pálinkás-Pallavicini, born in 1953 with Ilona Dudás (* 1931), was born to a daughter of Borbála in 1954, who still lives in Budapest. His spouse lived in the regime change. András in Budapest, on December 6, 1969, took away the Czechoslovak-born Tamara Papulajova (1951-1991), who was born in Zita Pallavicini journalist, who is an actress for his original profession. 2 After the change of regime in 1989 he was rehabilitated, he received a posthumous colonel's promotion. The tomb of the New Cemetary in Budapest, where his executions were secretly buried, identified and repaired in 1957, was restored. On October 23, 2006, Bocskai T. József, President of the Confirmed Hungarian War of Independence, donated to the Hungarian Army a 1956 historical flag named Antal Pálinkás-Pallavicini, which was taken over by András Havril, Chief of Staff, Chief of Staff. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies